This invention relates generally to coupling devices for attaching a device, such as a child seat, to an anchor point using a web or belt. One known pertinent prior art is commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 5,695,243 to Anthony et al., the disclosure of which is specifically incorporated into this specification by reference.
It is desirable to provide a coupling device configured to releasably engage an anchor member. In one embodiment it is desirable to include a stop mechanism to limit disengagement of the anchor member. Some of the illustrative embodiments have profiles that fall within the rules mandated by FMVSS 225, found in 49 CFR 571.225, and FMVSS 213, which are incorporated herein by reference.
In one aspect, this invention is a child restraining device for mounting in the passenger seat of a vehicle that has at least one rigid member fixedly mounted in the bite between the passenger seat's seat portion and back portion. In particular, the child restraining device of this invention has a child seat and at least one coupling to attach the child seat to the rigid member. The coupling is characterized by a frame having a notch on its distal end with a mouth/seat that is adapted to receive the fixedly mounted rigid member and a lever that is pivotally mounted inside the frame to hold the rigid member inside the mouth. The lever has a downwardly projecting finger that blocks the mouth of the notch when moved in one direction and allows access to the mouth when moved in the other direction. The coupling is further characterized by a biasing means to hold the coupling in a normally closed position and a means, such as the above-described web adjuster, for securing the coupling to the child seat.
In another aspect, this invention is a coupling device for attachment to an anchor member. In particular, the coupling is characterized by a frame having a distal end including a mouth having a seat that is configured to receive the anchor member and a lever that is movably mounted to the frame to hold the anchor member inside the mouth. The lever has a downwardly projecting finger that covers the mouth when moved in one direction and allows access to the mouth when moved in the other direction. The coupling is further characterized by a biasing member or spring to urge the coupling into a normally closed position. The coupling also may include anchor aperture to receive a connector, such as a length of web, to operatively mount the coupling to a device desired to be connected by the coupling.
In yet another aspect, this invention is a coupling device for attachment to an anchor member. In particular, the coupling is characterized by a frame having a distal end including a mouth having a seat that is configured to receive the anchor member and a lever that is movably mounted to the frame to hold the anchor member inside the mouth. The lever has a downwardly projecting finger that covers the mouth when moved in one direction and allows access to the mouth when moved in the other direction. The lever also has an engagement portion which engages a stop member provided on the frame to resist the movement of the lever from the closed, or covered position. The coupling is further characterized by a biasing member or spring to urge the coupling into a normally closed position. The coupling also may include anchor aperture to receive a connector, such as a length of web, to operatively mount the coupling to a device desired to be connected by the coupling.
In another aspect, this invention is a coupling device for attachment to an anchor member. In particular, the coupling is characterized by a frame having a distal end including a mouth having a seat that is configured to receive the anchor member and a lever that is movably mounted to the frame to hold the anchor member inside the mouth. The lever has a downwardly projecting finger that covers the mouth when moved in one direction and allows access to the mouth when moved in the ocher direction. The coupling is further characterized by a biasing member or spring to urge the coupling into a normally closed position. The coupling also may include an anchor aperture to receive a connector, such as a length of web, to operatively mount the coupling to a device desired to be connected by the coupling.